


Whumptober 2019

by Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Asphyxiation, Blood, Blood and Injury, Body Paint, Boys In Love, Broken Bones, Burns, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Canonical Child Abuse, Character Death, Choking, Cold Weather, Crying, Delirium, Drink Spiking, Drugs, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Everyone Needs A Hug, Explosives, Fade to Black, Fever, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gun Violence, Hallucinations, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Injury, Injury Recovery, Insults, Introspection, Isolation, Kidnapping, Laurent is sad, M/M, Marriage, Master/Slave, Memories, Mid-Canon, Minor Injuries, Modern Era, Nightmares, Nikandros is so done, No Dialogue, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Violence, October Prompt Challenge, One Shot Collection, Overworking, POV Damen (Captive Prince), POV Laurent (Captive Prince), Pain, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Prison, Protective Siblings, Public Humiliation, References to Drugs, Secret Identity, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Short One Shot, Siblings, Sick Character, Slavery, Snow, Stabbing, Stitches, Story within a Story, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Who else hates the Regent? The guy is a creep., Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 7,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden/pseuds/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden
Summary: Well folks... here goes nothing. I will add tags as I go..





	1. Shakey Hands

Laurent wasn't exactly sure what had happened. It was a bit of a blur.

He barely remembered leaving the slave baths or what ordered he had issued. All he could think about was how pale Damen looked. How much blood was on the floor, soaked into his own chilton, on his hands... 

His hands they were still shaking. He supposed it was a bit of delayed shock? After the trauma that had happened over the past day.... past month? How long had it been again?

Laurent shook his head as he sat by Damen's bed. Hovering, Paschal would call it but considering they had both almost died today Laurent would consider this hovering a small price to pay.

Laurent forced thoughts of the physician out of his mind. He looked over at the man. Who was unconscious on the bed, his lover, his Damen.

A noble fool, his honourable barbarian. 

Damen would survive. That was the important thing at this point. If they could keep infection out, that would help. 

But for now all Laurent could do is sit and wait. He was always good at waiting...


	2. 2. Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You think this will be a modern au? Think again.

Damen walked determinedly up to their chambers. If it wasn't for the fact Laurent had insisted he stay, and Damen knew why he had to, he would have been here much sooner.

He pushed open the door to see his lover in their bed. Paler then normal with bandages covering his left shoulder and back.

Shrapnel. Projectiles from whatever that was had struck, his Laurent. 

Gently, Damen sat on the bed and brushed a hand through the man's golden hair. He stired from the restful healing slumber.

"Hello, Lover"

Damen let out a noise that was half laugh, half sigh, "That's all you have to say? You scared me." 

Laurent's eyes soften and he intertwined one of his hand's with Damen's "Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"I know. It wasn't your fault... I just..."

"You worry" Laurent finished for him. "Do you know what happened?"

"A merchant had gotten some fire powder from the East. We aren't sure what set it off. But all signs point to an accident" That didn't help sooth the loss of loved ones, or help the injuried heal, but it was one worry laid to rest at the very least.

"Are you sure? I can..." 

"You can lay down and heal. I know Paschal told you to rest. Nik can handle the investigation." Damen's face was stubborn.

"I am not a helpless child, Damen!"

"But you are injuried" 

Laurent glared at his lover. "Its not the first time"

"You had metal sticking out of your back! Do you know how close you came to never being able to walk again?" Damen exploded standing and pacing away.

He had raced over the moment he could. Laurent was over there talking to some of the crowd, children. He was always good with children. He had found Laurent using his body to shield as many children as he could. Instictive.

There was blood and his ears were still ringing. He was so scared.

"I'm sorry" 

It was quiet but Damen still heard him, his chocolate eyes meeting blue "we are both tired and shaken. Lets get some sleep. We can discuss everything in the morning"

"Agreed. Damen..." Laurent paused "I love you"

"I love you too, Laurent"


	3. 3. Delirium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may, may have a follow up in Laurent's POV

Damen stood outside the door with the physician a sigh escaping him as Paschal finished explaining "So Laurent brought this on himself by over working despite everyone trying to get him to rest and look after himself?"

"Yes, Exalted. I am deeply-"

Damen raised a hand cutting off the apology "Do not worry. I know exactly how stubborn he can be. Go rest Paschal, I will look after him for the night"

The physician nods and bows before heading off. He wasn't going to argue this time.

* * *

Damen walked over to the bed a fond but worried smile on his face he pressed a kiss to his husband's forehead, the skin burned with fever "I leave you alone for a week and come back to find you like this. What am I going to do with you?" 

Laurent stirred his normally sharp blue eyes were hazy and unfocused, "Wha-?"

"Shhh. Go to sleep Laurent" Damen reached out to get the damp cloth when...

"Auguste?" 

Damen stilled. Right. Paschal said delirium had set in. "Laurent..." 

"I thought... you.... had a meeting." The words seemed hard to get out. Damen closed his eyes for a moment and continued with what he was doing.

"I just got out" 

"Oh..." was the answering hum. Not quite focused.

"Laurent you should be asleep" 

"Tell me a story." 

"Alright" Damen hummed softly in thought before he started. It was a tale of a serpent and a lion. How they were cursed into their forms by an evil witch and had to overcome many tasks in order to become human again. How they were forced to work together despite their troubles. 

He stopped once he was sure Laurent was asleep and smiled soft but sad. He stood going to sleep on one of the lounges for the night when he felt a hand on his arm 

"How did it end?"

"The Lion and the Serpent fell in love on their travels and once they had their human forms back their married." Damen told Laurent a small smile on his face.

This time Laurent really was asleep.

Damen let out a long breath. They would talk once Laurent had his senses back. Whether Laurent remembered this or not.


	4. 4. Human Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that this is late and kinda sucks. Here comes some injured Damen

"I am not helpless Damen!" Laurent sat up from where he had finished tending to his lover's wound. The blonde pursed his lips and glared icly at the larger man, he stood. Moving gracefully to his feet even in his anger.

Logically, Laurent knew his anger was misplaced born out of his worry but dammit, Damen was always doing this. He was always, always trying to shield Laurent. 

"I am not a child, Damiaos, I am fully capable of fighting my own battles. And not just the verbal ones! You need not step in to take blows for me! I-"

He was stopped mid sentence as Damen raised his good arm and touched his cheek. As he sat back down

"Do not try and ply me with affection, Damen! You could have been killed by stepping in like that!"

"I would never think to undermine your anger with affection, Love. As to why I stepped in... I could not stop myself. He was attacking you from behind. It was a dishonourable tactic at the best of times and you had thought you had bested him. It wasn't a rational thought. Just the need to protect you."

Laurent stilled and huffed. "You idiot." The insult was fond "If I were to lose you empires would fall. I wouldn't care which ones" 

"I love you too. Now look on the bright side. They attacked Charls cousin of Charls and Lamen. We know now that the bandit attacks aren't being faked by the guild." Damen said almost cheerfully. 

"Barbarian" Laurent rolls his eyes as they settled into planning mode. 

Laurents eyes lingered on the bandages. The injury was bad. Not the worst Damen had recived, not even the worst he had recived because of Laurent... but... Damen being his human shield would never sit right with Laurent. He just wouldn't be able to handle losing him.


	5. 5. Gunpoint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU time.

"Laurent, it is good to see you again, Lover" the words were sweet, at odds with the gun pointed at the blonde.

"Damen. Now... can't we talk?" Laurent said softly and sweetly. His blue eyes trained on his lover's face.

"You are very good at talking. Very good at twisting words and making up stories. No. I don't think we can talk." The smile was far from kind "well at least you can't." 

"Damen!"

"Shut up!" There was a thunk and Laurent goes sprawling onto the floor. His blue eyes icy and a cut on his cheek.

"Did you think I would be stupid to notice? To... lost in your looks? Did you think yourself too clever? Not that it matters. I figured it out and confirmed it with my own ears and eyes. Goodbye, Lover" the gunshot echoes through the warehouse as Damen turns away.

Nik hurries to deal with the body.

"I am sorry about him, brother. I know you liked him" it was Kastor.

"Thank you. I think I shall retire for the night."

* * *

It was a week later that the police were called to the site of a shoot out. Everybody and gun was accounted for.

Kastor handed the report to his father "It seems, Vere, caught wind of what happened with Laurent and Damen. Auguste and several of his cronies ambushed Damen and his guards. No survivors."

The man grimaced and read over the police report "Bastards. They won't get away with this. Kastor I expect you to start making plans" 

"Yes father" he nodded and turned to leave a smile on his face.

* * *

On a boat in the middle of the night a man stood by the railing staring at the ocean.

"Are you ok, Love?" Another man approched from behind standing beside the first.

"Yes. Just thinking."

"Never a good thing." His eyes were soft but his smile cheeky.

"Hush you."

"I'm sorry" the dark skinned man reached out to touch the other's cheek just under the healing cut and fading burise

"You had to make it look real, Damen. Stop apologising."

"I still hurt you though" Damen said regertfully

"It was my idea."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it, Laurent" Damen sighed" "Lets get back to bed before we wake the others."

"Yes lets. I don't fancy another lecture from Auguste and Nik about keeping everyone awake" Laurent rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness as they headed back to their cabin.


	6. 6. Dragged Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had several ideas for this prompt. I may write the rest later but for now this is the one I settled on.

Laurent stared up at Auguste. "You're going to fight him?"

"Laurent..." the older brother sighed softly "I don't have a choice this will prevent more bloodshed."

"You could die, Auguste!"

"I could also live. And that's what I plan to do, little brother." Auguste smiles at Laurent softly. Too young, too naive. Wise but so innocent. "Look I'll be back to play chess with you alright. When this is all over maybe I can finally beat you"

"AUGUSTE! You don't have to. We can run away. Say something came up that needed you attention!"

"More then war? Laurent..." there is a long sigh as he crouched down to give Laurent a hug. "Just trust me."

"Auguste don't go. Please."

"I must." He stood and turned to walk off. He heard Laurent start to follow. So he nodded to one of the guards they grabbed Laurent. Dragging him back away from the battle.

Auguste walked onto the field with his little brother's screams and begging echoing in his ears....


	7. 7. Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild Aimeric appears!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw Suicide, suicidal thoughts

Aimeric paced in his cell.

He was dead any way. So what did it matter.

The regent would surely kill him for getting caught, his parents wouldn't save him, Prince Laurent will have him executed on grounds of _treason,_ what a joke.

Treason as if that upstart brat could ever be a king, could he? Sure he has gotten this far... and that slave...

Aimeric shook his head looking up at the window in his cell. Before back to the table. He had asked Jord, oh Jord... for parchment, ink and a quill, he was planning... it wouldn't matter any way. Jord was the only one who would care.

A bitter smile twisted his lips. "Of course. I mange to screw the one good thing after that... that man... I thought he loved me. I thought..."

Aimeric broke down into tears he couldn't do this any more. Why couldn't he have anything good? Was he that worthless? Another bitter laugh "Of course I am" he spoke into the silence of his cell.

He looked again to the table where his note lay. Jord... Maybe if he...? No. It was too late. Jord had already made a pled on his behalf. Aimeric was dead. That much was sealed. But he could choose how he died at least.

* * *

"Jord... I'm sorry" he repeated over and over as he watched the blood flow from his wrist. Spots danced before his eyes. Maybe he could finally have peace now...

* * *

"Aimeric!"


	8. 8. Stab Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurent has thoughts...

Laurent watched Damen, Damianos, he had to start thinking of him as Damianos, left the tent, reaching up he touched his now bleeding shoulder. 

He should call for Paschal.

Laurent gently lowered himself to the floor and closed his eyes. His shoulder hurt, his body was weak from pain and injury. The stab wound was throbbing, Damianos hadn't meant to make him bleed. 

Laurent snorted to himself, provoking the man like that when he had no reason to hide who he was a stupid mistake. 

He reached up and squeezed his shoulder. Wincing.

Laurent remembered once when he was much younger, be friending a noble boy a few years older then himself. The boy was always ready with a smile for Laurent, they bonded over their shared love of reading, Laurent didn't really trust him persay... but they were friends of sorts.

He remembered finding the boy in the gardens with a dagger in his hand pressed against his skin.

"Why do you do that?" Laurent had asked.

"To feel" had been the boy's response. 

Laurent hadn't understood then. But now he thought he could. He pressed harder into the wound staying silent his body protesting but he didn't stop, not until spots danced in his eyesight.

"Damen..." He said softly closing his eyes wishing that things could have been different between them. "Damianos? No... Damen, I'm sorry." He said softly and finally, finally called for Paschal.


	9. 9. Shackled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do I keep hurting Laurent? Idk? He is such an easy character to write for. I'm sorry

Laurent sat in the wagon. He supposed he should be greatful for that small mercy. Being stuffed in a wagon rather then awkwardly perched atop a horse was much preferred.

Laurent stared at his shackled hands and let out a long soft breath. He was on his way to his death, that was unavoidable, at the very least he had felt what it was like to be loved again.

Really loved.

Damen...

Laurent shook his head trying not to think of that now. His wrists stung from the shackles, they were being rubbed raw.

He looked out at the surrounding soldiers. They were all his uncles goons. No chance of talking his way out there, not that he had planned to. 

He plans to die.

Just like his uncle wants. Because he has no other option, besides... he can she Auguste again at least. That will be nice.

Maybe they could talk about what happened, everything that happened. Maybe Laurent can forgive himself for falling in love with Damen....

I'm sorry. He wasn't sure who he was apologising to.


	10. 10. Unconscious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damen's turn

Damen wasn't exactly sure what was going on around him. He knew that he had lost a lot of blood, but his mind wouldn't stay awake.

He wanted to reassure Laurent. Tell him that he would be fine.

He wanted to reassure Nik too, his best friend had suffered a lot for his worry.

But he couldn't move....

* * *

There were voices next time he was aware enough to focus. 

"... Paschal, why..." 

"... blood loss... in time..."

.....

"I won't let him wake to a..." 

"Fine. Just don't over step...."

Damen wanted to hear more, say something...

* * *

The next time he could sort of see it was Laurent slumped asleep in a chair, he still looked beautiful but it worried Damen. He wasn't looking after himself.

Laurent was still in his bloody chilton, there was dark circles under his eyes and sleeping in a chair could not be comfortable, or healthy. 

Damen tried to lift his arm to rest a hand on Laurent but his body would not respond. 

He fell back into blackness...

* * *

Damen finally came too again Laurent was there pacing this time "Laurent" his throat and mouth was dry. 

Laurent heard him though and turned immediately "Damen..." he breathed softly moving over to hug the injured king. 

"It's ok. I'm here" 

"Idiot"


	11. 11. Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damen again? What madness is this?

"If you keep moving you are going to tear your stitches" Laurent shot Damen a glare from the door from which he had just entered. Finally in clean clothes.

"I am not. I know how to look after injuries, Laurent" Damen reassured him. It didn't really work.

Laurent made his way over gently pushing Damen back down onto the bed "Damen please." 

Damen captures his love's hands and brought them to his mouth gentle kissing them, delighting in the blush that spread across Laurent's face. "I know I scared you. I'm sorry"

"Just... don't do that again." Laurent huffed looking away still trying to be mad.

"I can't promise not to protect you, My Love." Damen said softly "but I will be more careful in the future ok? I promise" 

"You better." Laurent mutters his voice betraying a softer emotion. "Thank you"

"Always, Laurent."


	12. 12. "Don't Move"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild Erasmus appears.

"Don't move!" The voice was harsh, but the face was too familiar, not the faceless mass from before but... someone he knows... he was being held down he could see the red hot metal coming closer.

And closer...

And closer...

It touched his leg and....

* * *

Erasmus woke a scream caught in his throat. He looked around trying to ground himself in the present.

He was in Patras, in Torveld's room in his bed, he was safe.

The dream... or rather memory was coming rather more frequently lately. Erasmus wasn't sure why. His gaze drifted to the sleeping prince beside him glad he hadn't woken his master.

Not that, Torveld would be upset, he had reassured, Eramus many times that he could wake him if something happened the middle of the night. That had been... different. 

This nightmare was different though. He looked again at his Master's sleeping face.

Why had Torveld been the one who hurt him?

He had been nothing but kind. Even doting. Erasmus shook his head sitting up and moved the blankets.

His eye fell on the burn scar and reached down to touch it lightly.

Erasmus froze as he felt the bed shift and glanced over Torveld blinked awake.

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing awake?" 

Erasmus blushed darkly and shook his head "It's nothing, my prince."

"hmmm... Erasmus... tell me" an order even as Torveld sat up to drape himself over Eramus.

"It was a nightmare. I am sorry I woke you" 

Torveld stayed silent considering then nodded "Alright. Lay back down and lets get back to sleep."

"Yes, Sir"

* * *

Torveld watched as Erasmus settled back to sleep. It was a long journey but, retraining Eramus to think as a free man would... is something he wants.

He wasn't sure when he first desired Erasmus to be more then just his slave. But now that he wanted it he wouldn't stop working on it. 

"Sleep well, Love" he pressed a kiss to the man's forehead before he wrapped his arms around Erasmus and fell asleep.


	13. 13. Adrenalin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oop back to our fav Lamen

Laurent placed a hand to his chest his heart was beating far too fast, his hands were shaking and soon he would start to feel the pain from his fractured ankle. 

However, he was safe now. Back at camp, he should have brought Damen with him... but that fight. Laurent shook his head and hobbled back to their tent.

* * *

Damen glanced up an looked him over once, all traces of anger gone replaced with concern as he sprang into action ushering Laurent to the bed. "What happened?" 

"I may have miscalculated" Laurent said tersely the adrenalin from his escape starting to fade.

"I can see that. What happened, Laurent?" Damen's voice was firm as he sent Pallas to fetch Paschal.

"I was shot from a tree. Landed on my ankle wrong. One if them must have noticed me. I lost them in the forest." Laurent said sharply. 

"I'll tell Pallas to prepare for an attack, just in case" Damen told Laurent who pursed his lips in irritation.

"Fine."

There was a long silence before Damen spoke "I would have come found you if you didn't return"

"I know." Laurent looked down his hair hiding his face.

"No matter how angry I am with you, I will always come find you Laurent"

"I would do the same" it was soft the argument would still have to be resolved soon but for now they could relax.


	14. 14. Tear Stained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings at 3am gave you this. Look you know who you are and what you did!

Laurent sat there his face streaked with tears as he unsuccessfully tried to stop crying. 

Auguste had been killed by that... that barbarian! 

Laurent had no idea how but he was sure Damanios had cheated. How else could he have bested his brother? A childish thought process but Laurent is a child barely 13-14 years old and all alone in a viper pit. 

He was in his rooms curled up on his bed. He had told his guards he did not want to be disturbed so when the door opened he was startled "Uncle? Wha-? What are you doing in here?"

"I can to check on you, Laurent" the voice was soft, too soft, the man made his way over too Laurent and place a hand on his head gently, brushing his fingers through his hair "You've been locked away in here for some time, come to my rooms. We can talk there properly."

* * *

Laurent found himself sent back to his rooms though after that confusing encounter in his uncle's chambers. Laurent once more found himself alone to be attacked by dark thoughts.

* * *

Laurent's scrubbed at his tear stained face "Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why can't I control this?" 

"Crying isn't a weakness Laurent. Not around people who care." Damen said reaching out to take Laurent's hand "You've had an emotional day." 

"Damen..." Laurent bypassed the hand and went straight in for a hug. Today he hadn't been able to bare his lover's touch for long but now... he found himself starved from it "I'm sorry"

"Nothing to be sorry for, Love. Get some rest I'll watch over you"


	15. 15. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here we go....

If one were to ask Damen who of them had the worst scars he would say Laurent then refuse to elaborate. 

Laurent of course would say Damen if he gave a straight answer at all his eyes lingering on his lover's back emotions filling his eyes that hardly anyone could decifer.

They had discussed Damen's scars. How could they not? When a bulk of them were left by Laurent's order.

Damen though carefully pushed and pulled allowing Laurent to open up in his own time about his scars.

You see, not all scars are physical after all. The ones left on the mind often take the longest to fade if they ever do.

* * *

"Laurent, about what happened at the Kingsmeet..." Damen was blunt as ever but careful he had been thoughtful of his timing, but still he watched as Laurent stiffened.

"Don't" the word was harsh dragged from deep within a long buried hurt.

"Laurent..." 

"What is there to talk about, Damen?" Laurent said harshly "He told you everything you need to know."

"You were a child"

"So? I should have known better"

"You should never have been put in that position in the first place! You were a child, Laurent you can't be blamed for your uncle's perversions." Damen reached out waiting, until Laurent lets him before he pulls the blonde into a hug.

"Stop" 

He pressed a kiss to Laurent's head and held him tighter. "We can talk whenever you are ready"

Damen felt Laurent nod.

* * *

There were other scars, Damen knew.

Losing his family, losing Auguste in particular, falling in love with him, almost dying several times.... and others caused by his uncles actions.

Damen loved Laurent scars and all though.

Maybe someday Laurent would be ready to hear him say it...


	16. 16. Pinned Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of thinking also I am mean to Laurent. He is just so easy to write for

Laurent didn't mind it when he was pinned down.

He always had a plan, he could talk his way out of almost any corner he was backed into and now he had Damen to protect his back. 

If it was physically, it depended on who it was, he knew there were people who would just love to pin him down physically, no matter that he would happily kill them and he also had people who would kill them for him. That was an odd feeling, something he hadn't felt since he was a child with his brother... 

But sometimes, even when it was Damen, even if it was that one person whom he trusts completely, or as completely as he can.

Sometimes, he would get caught up in the memories, when he couldn't see Damen, that dark skin and soft eyes that looked at him like he hung the moon.

And when those memories took over it was no longer his honourable barbarian who would let him free the moment he asked. It was a shadow from his past a monster in human skin.

In those times, even when Laurent would freak out and lash out, more then once in the early days Damen had been on the receiving end of several hits and scratches when he couldn't move fast enough, Damen was patient and understanding.

Always willing to meet him where he was, willing to wait and reassure. 

Laurent didn't know what he did to deserve Damen, he was far too good for him...


	17. 17. "Stay with me!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood and Angst lots of emotions

"Stay with me. You promised Damen. You promised." There were tears coursing down Laurent's face as he sat there above his husband. Hands pressed down against the wound. His jacket which he had used to try and stop the blood was soaked, Laurent's hands were red.

"Laurent..." Damen took a deep breath he was on the verge of passing out from blood loss. He knew there was a chance that the others would find them but... he was getting weaker. "Laurent, if-" 

"No you promised!" Laurent hissed his blue eyes wild pinning the larger man down "I won't lose you too." 

"I love you, I'm... not giving up. Just" Damen took in a shaky breath "just promise you won't give up- on yourself if- if I don't"

Laurent bowed his head sobbing quietly.

"Don't talk like that" he said harshly. "I love you too, you simpleton. So don't talk like that"

Damen smiled reaching up weakly to brush away a tear "It'll be ok, Laurent. I promise."


	18. 18. Muffled Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares anyone?

Laurent found himself bound and gagged he struggled to losen the bounds on his wrists and ankles. Or even remove the gag.

A fruitless endeavor.

Laurent's eyes fell on the only other people in the room. He let out a muffled scream.

Damen was laying there on the ground surrounded by far too much blood. Above him stood Kastor and the Regent.

Laurent tried to call out Damen's name but nothing but garbled noises escape the gag. 

The Regent smiled coldly at him "Isn't this what you wanted nephew? Revenge for killing your brother?"

Laurent tried to scream again, to deny it to tear the man to shreads because that isn't what he wants anymore. He just wants Damen alive and safe.

He stumbles as the ropes dissapear and a bloody knife appears in his hands. 

He is now the one standing above Damen. 

"No! Damen! Damen! Please!" 

"What have you become little brother?" 

Laurent looked up startled seeing Auguste's face twisted in a disappointed frown. "Auguste... I..."

"You..."

* * *

Laurent never found out what he was going to say as he was awakened with a worried voice above him. He struggled for a moment before

"...rent? Laurent! Laurent?!" Damen... that was Damen alive and whole. Laurent found himself latching onto Damen tears slipping free from his eyes.

"It's ok. I'm here you're safe"


	19. 19. Asphyxiation

Damen couldn't breathe. The collar was being pulled at such an angle that it was cutting off his air supply.

He struggled and despite his massive strength he couldn't pull free.

His vision dances with spots as he struggles to take in the much needed air. He didn't waste it shouting or cursing, it was purely a struggle to survive at this point. 

Damen passed out a fleeting patch of gold danced into his vision before he was lost to the world.

* * *

Damen awoke startled and looked around him. He reached up and touched his neck. The collar sat there innocently as if nothing had happened.

Was it a dream? A nightmare? Did it actually happen?

His throat was sore and he looked around his "rooms" what had just happened?

* * *

Laurent watches his eyes trained on his slave. He had come to torment Damen more and found him being choked by one of his uncle's men.

Laurent couldn't have that. It was him who deserved to kill Damen not some disgusting ally of his uncle's. 

He saved the brute's life and left him to recover in his own time. 

He would meet his end soon enough.


	20. 20. Trembling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamen feels. Also very short. Sorry about that

"Laurent. You're shaking." Damen said softly his fingers moving through the blonde's hair as a comforting gesture.

"No I'm not" he lied through his teeth and Damen sighed.

"I'm scared too, Laurent. I know I want to marry you... have for a while now. But I'm terrorfied." Damen spoke softly "I am scared that us being selfish like this will harm our kingdom. Or that it will harm us. I'm scared for the future and for us."

Laurent stayed silent for a moment. He leaned into Damen and he found himself in tears "I can't let anything happen to you Damen"

It was soft and honest. Damen pressed a kiss to Laurent's hair. "What ever happens we'll face it together."


	21. 21. Laced Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon scene from Laurent's POV?

Laurent wasn't exactly sure when he realised his drink had been compromised. But it was certainly after he had drank too much of it. 

He mentally griamced as he felt the drug addling his mind, controlling his body. Gritting his teeth he slowly reached for one of his many hidden weapons. A dagger.

Then those guards brought the brute in. 

It all clicked into place. 

The fight was fast ruthless.

The two kneelled over the guard whose throat Laurent had split. The dagger aimed at Laurent's chest both waiting for the other to make the first move.

The brute dropped the dagger. 

Not a complete idiot then.

Laurent slumped against the wall trying to fight the drug. It was hopeless though Laurent wouldn't admit it.

"I can't protect you if you run" cold truth a repayment for saving his life just then.

He watched as the brute realised what had happened. He waited, Laurent was not blind. The brute found him attractive and that made him ill to think about, then the drug started messing with his thoughts.

Because would it be so bad?

Laurent watched as the brute stepped closer for a moment seemingly enjoying the loss of control on Laurent's part. But he turned and ran.

A fool.

But something eased at the fact that even now despite what he had done. The gardens, the arena... the whip.

Damen didn't take the chance to hurt him, to take advantage of the fact that Laurent would be begging for it despite his rational mind screaming otherwise. 

Laurent sat there trying to regain control.

Damen...


	22. 22. Hallucination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remember chapter 3? I promised a Laurent POV didn't I?

Laurent wasn't completely sure what was going on. He remembered he was sick?

Maybe?

Something about not getting rest?

Oh... the bed is comfy. A rest sounds good. He'll just close his eyes for a moment...

* * *

Laurent came too at a noise... someone was talking to him. "Wha-?" Oh... it was Auguste? Why did that make him sad.

"Shhh. Go to sleep Laurent" his brother reached out to get the damp cloth when...

"Auguste?" He found himself asking because something was off about all this... but Auguste was here... 

But wasn't he at a meeting? Father wanted to talk to him... about something so he said so "I thought... you.... had a meeting." 

Why did this feel wrong? 

"I just got out"

"Oh..." thats good he didn't want to cause Auguste problems

"Laurent you should be asleep" 

He wanted a story "Tell me a story." Thats a new one...? He hadn't heard this story before.

Wait he hadn't finished what happened next? "How did it end?"

"The Lion and the Serpent fell in love on their travels and once they had their human forms back their married." 

He smiled as he slipped off to sleep.

* * *

Laurent awoke feeling horrid, he pressed a hand to his forehead. "Ugh. What happened?"

Damen looked up from where he was sitting and smiled it was oddly strained "You worked yourself to exhaustion. You were delirious and hallucinating."

"Ahh... right." That explains that... "Damen what's wrong?" 

Damen walked over pouring Laurent water to drink "I'll explain after you drink" 

Laurent narrowed his eyes but dutifully took the cup and drank all the water. "Damen?"

"You saw Auguste. You thought I was him"

Laurent froze... oh... "Damen. I-"

"It was just a shock... you were ill. Not in your right mind."

"I know."

"Do-" 

"If I could have you both I would. But I would never trade one of you for the other." Laurent cut his husband off honestly.

They sat in silence for a long while Damen holding Laurent's hand tightly.


	23. 23. Bleeding out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More canon scenes? And another short one

Laurent sat there listening to the bells with Damen. Hands pressed to the wound in his abdomen.

Damen was bleeding out in front of him and he couldn't do anything but wait. That scared him.

He hated not being in control. He sat there in the slowly growing pool of blood using his hands, his cloths to try and stop it. 

Damen was talking so was Laurent but his mind it wouldn't let him take it in.

Footsteps? 

Oh thank the gods. 

"Nikandros!" He found himself calling desperately. 

Please get here soon...


	24. 24. Secret Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurent hiding injuries? Yeah that would happen

Damen took a deep breath as he took a look around.

The fight had been short and brutal. They had been prepared and the raiders were taken by surprise. He took note of the dead and injured. Thankfully all deaths were not their men. 

Damen walked around issuing orders for clean up and looking for Laurent. 

He had been on the other side of their men when the fight started. Laurent offered Damen a nod and even a small smile

That was startling, even though Laurent was more open with affection now. The smile was still... startling. 

Damen had slightly more pressing matters though. It stayed on his mind.

* * *

Damen sat in their tent watching as Laurent paced. He was obviously worried about this whole thing. These raiders were deadly and efficient. It was shear luck that there wad a survivor from the attack that had notified them.

"I don't like playing catch up" Laurent muttered as he grimaced in pain.

"Laurent?"

"Migraine, don't worry" 

Damen was familiar with Laurent's migraines he suffered from them regularly. So he stood and walked over pressing a kiss to his forehead and "Do you want a massage?" 

"No. I... I just need a rest" He said softly and offered a smile heading to the bed.

* * *

Damen woke finding Laurent sitting faced away from him "Laurent?"

The blonde whipped around and hissed in pain. There was blood on his hands 

"You're bleeding!" He gets up to see where the blood is coming from

"Its nothing. Don't- Damen!"

He pushed Damen's hands away and huffed revealing the wound. A stab wound "one of them caught me off guard. Its shallow nothing to worry about" 

Damen glared "Idiot. Of course it is." Damen started to tend to the wound even as Laurent protested weakly. "You should have had this seen to earlier. And you lecture me about not looking after myself." He shakes his head.

"I'm sorry" Laurent finally says.

"Just tell me ok. No need to be sorry"


	25. 25. Humilliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You look like a whore"

Damen hated that blonde snake. 

This was the most humiliating thing he has ever done and he has lost bets with Nik and Jokste, nope not thinking about her, before. Nik did love making him pay for the stupid shit they got into as kids... and sometimes adults.

He couldn't wait to remove this itchy gold paint and all the jewellery. 

He wouldn't let Laurent have the satisfaction of see that it bothered him. Or at least any more.

He would play his part.

* * *

Damen stared at Laurent, then at the table covered with paint, and jewellery. "Laurent... what?" The ways his lover's mind worked was often a mystery he loved to solve but mostly it escaped him. 

A faint blush danced up Laurent's cheeks "I just wanted to see how you felt" 

Ahhh... its a guilt thing. "Laurent..." Damen walked over "you know I forgive you right?"

"Of course!" It was a little too fast, too sharp. "I just..."

"You haven't forgiven yourself" Damen said softly before pressing a kiss to Laurent's cheek.

"Help me" a demand.

"Alright."

Damen took expert care of Laurent. He enjoyed taking care of his strong willed lover, he enjoyed the trust that Laurent gave him to do anything so personal. 

"Do I look like a whore?" Laurent asked, a mockery of the taunt thrown at Damen all those months ago. 

"You look like a god" Damen corrected softly before cupping Laurent's cheek and drawing him into a kiss.

"You Brute" there was no heat behind the insult. "I knew you loved me all dressed up like this"

"I love you all the time"

Laurent froze for a moment "oh"

"Yes, oh."

"I- I- Damen, I..."

"You don't have to say it back. Do you want to get all this off now?"

"No! I ... can we? I mean... I want to stay like this for a while."

"Ok"


	26. 26. Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Laurent and Auguste anyone?

Laurent couldn't believe what had happened. Auguste had left him. Just up and abandoned him to his fate. 

Laurent could feel the hurt and anger coursing through his veins, the need to cry was intense. All he could do was sit there and wait. 

Auguste had forced the guards to keep him here in his tent as he went to fight. No matter how much Laurent begged and pleaded they wouldn't let him go.

Auguste needed him.

Auguste would die because those monsters didn't fight fairly, not like his sweet honourable brother. 

In Abandoning Laurent to wallow in his fears he had forced Laurent to abandon Auguste as well.


	27. 27. Ransom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey remember that modern AU?

Damen had absolutely no idea how this happened, but it did and now he is on damage control.

Is this what Nik feels? If so he should really go easier on his friend.

"Laurent, love please tell me again how did you ended up kidnapped by my father's men"

"All it took was a few careful words in the right ears and here I am." Laurent lounged on the bed smiling easily up at Damen. "Since we have both been busy I thought this would be a fun way to... meet up. Besides I knew you would step in to make sure they didn't harm me." Laurent was very confident, nornally that would be a turn on. But right now it just served to annoy him further.

"You could not have done anything else really?"

"This way is more fun. Besides you get to negotiate something for your father this way. You've been saying he is suspicious of you."

Damen ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "You..."

He turned away he needed time to think. If he stayed soon enough he would fall into bed with Laurent and that wasn't what he needed right now.

He headed for his closet finding shoes and his guns.

"Damen... where are you going?" Laurent's voice was uncharacteristically nervous.

"Out. I'll be back don't worry I need to cool my head and think. Nik and Pallas won't let anyone in who would hurt you." Damen headed to the door.

"Damen!"

"Look Laurent. I am excited to see you." Damen sighed leaning on the door. "I just can't be here right now." He heard Laurent getting up but left the room.

Nik and Pallas gave him concerned looks "Don't let him out. Or anyone but me in." He ignored the looks and left.

* * *

Ransom demans were made. Negotiations were already under way. He was glad that Auguste knew of his and Laurent's relationship.

At least he wouldn't be looking for revenge once Laurent explained or more likely Laurent had told him his plan already.

He wished that Laurent told him things.

He constantly bared his heart and his mind to Laurent since they became, serious? Whatever that meant with Laurent. 

He doesn't want everything that goes on in that ever spinning mind, he wouldn't push for that, he could wait. Laurent would talk to him about private issues when he was ready not before and Damen could wait.

But he wanted to at least be aware of whatever plans Laurent made that included him. That wasn't too much to ask was it?

With a sigh he headed back to his room.

* * *

Laurent was sitting by the window curlled up looking more fragile then he had in a while. 

"Hey" soft no anger hardening his voice

Laurent startled and looked over "Damen... you're back."

"I am. I said I would be"

"I know I just..." Laurent paused "I should have given you some warning about the plan. I'm sorry. I just was excited to see you. I didn't even think..." 

Damen softened even more walking over "I can understand that."

"I guess I'm not perfect after all"

"I already knew that, love." Damen says softly "Its one of the many, many things I love about you" 

"Damen..."


	28. 28. Beaten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well lets see what happens

Damen had always been particularly skilled at most things he tried. He was a quick learner and smarter then most gave him credit for.

However, once he started being interested in sex and romance, he found himself moving from one quick fuck to the next.

And that was ok, at least when he was a teenager, before Marlas. Killing someone.

Killing someone whom despite their opposing sides Damen did now that he had time to think about maybe he would have liked. They did share a brief conversation before the fight. Damen liked to think he was a good judge of character most of the time, Nik would disagree but he is always cynical. 

But one of his first brushes with romance ended with him beated up before he could explain. 

Damen decided that it would be expelled from hjs memory. Also he considered making the woman pay for taking advantage of his trust but he settled for making sure the man got the divorce he wanted.

Nik was the one to tend to his injuries. Going to the castle all beat up would not end well for him or for the men. 

"You are too trusting. Especially of blonde haired, pale, snakes of people." Nik chastised

"So you've said." Damen sighed "not all blondes are out to get me you know."

"Yes but all the ones you meet are" he snarked. 

"That's harsh"

"Nane one that isn't a slave who hasn't abused your trust." 

Damen fell silent "Nik.." 

"Look Damen... you're my brother I just hate seeing you hurt" 

"I know. Thank you"

* * *

"Told you not all blondes would abuse my trust"

"Yeah this one just settled for being honest about his hate of you." 

"See! At least he was honest about it"

"I... give up"


	29. 29. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow

Winter in Vere was cold. It was snowing and even in his Verenation winter clothes he was feeling numb. 

It didn't help that they were lost. 

They needed shelter and fast. Damen looked down at the shivering Laurent and back at their men. His eyes scanned their surroundings again and let out a relived breath as he spotted a barn.

It didn't look like anyone had used it in a while but it would provide some shelter. "Over there, head for the barn!"

He got no reply but they all moved slightly faster eager to get out of cold.

Once in side they set up a fire and made the most of their tents to patch up any holes they could. It wasn't perfect but but it was better then being out in the snow. 

Damen sat next to Laurent draping his cloak around his shivering form. Laurent leaned into Damen who was naturally warmer. The men huddled in groups themselves to try and keep warm.

"I can't feel my fingers and toes" Laurent said softly pulling the cloak around himself tighter

"We were walking for a while in that snow." Damen said softly worried eyes on Laurent 

"I'm shivering so its ok, Damen. If I stop shivering and my skin is paler then normal then you should worry."

Damen frowned but nodded. "Alright"

"Just like you learned how to help people who drowned or suffer from the heat, we learn what the danger signs are in the snow, we learn how to look after people who are freezing so bad that they even stop shivering." 

"Alright. I'm just-"

"worried. Yes I know. Its ok, Damen. Just hold me ok." 

"Happy to Laurent" Damen pressed a kiss to his forehead.


	30. 30. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A survivor of CSA recovers.

Laurent was sitting on his bed his eyes focused on the blankets. 

He had stopped crying some time ago, now all he could do was think. He hated how he had allowed himself to be... tricked. Was he so desperate for attention that he had allowed this? That he had begged for it? 

He had scrubbed his skin raw. He was a big boy and adult his voice had dropped and he was going to be king. If his- the regent ever was beaten. 

What was he going to do?

* * *

Laurent frowned at Damen as he spoke. He didn't want to hear this. He didn't want to talk about this. He never wanted Damen to know about this. 

"Laurent..." his voice was soft. "are...?"

"I don't want to talk about this"

"Alright..." he frowns a little. "I can wait until you are ready"

* * *

Laurent woke with a shout struggling away from the body next to him. Panic settling in his chest a before he regained his senses Damen was calling to him softly not touching. He knew better then to touch right now "Laurent?"

"It was just a nightmare." It was an automatic response. "I'm fine"

"It's ok to be upset by a nightmare"

"Right"

* * *

Laurent smiled more, he was more relaxed his nightmares were fewer and further between, he still panicked sometimes if he couldn't see Damen when they made love. 

Recovery was a slow process, Laurent may never recover completely from the trauma but he was recovering.


	31. 31. Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some softness anyone?

Laurent found himself relaxing in Damen's embrace. It was... an odd feeling and he didn't understand... or maybe he did? He couldn't think properly.

Damen always took away his mental abilities, knocking through all his walls.

"How are you feeling Laurent?"

"Better. My head hurts" he yawned, a migraine and a busy day. It wasn't fun, Damen had tried to get Laurent to rest, hell even Nik had tried. But Laurent was stubborn.

Damen pressed a cool damp cloth to Lauren't forehead a soft worried smile on his face. "Sleep Laurent. I've got you."

"But the" yawn "the treaty" 

"It can wait until morning. Rest, Love"

"Oh alright."

Silence "Damen..."

"Yes, Love?"

"I love you"

"I love you, too Laurent." Damen's smile wouldn't dim for a while. That was the first time he had heard those words from Laurent. They could talk more in the morning. For now though they could rest....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all your support and positive comments!!! I hope you enjoy your Halloween!!!  
[Discord server](https://discord.gg/JxmudK6)


End file.
